To much to drink
by Bielefelt
Summary: What happends when you drink to much? And you see a really handsome dwarf entering the bar...  RANDOM CRACK!


Requested by my friend Chary to write crack about my OC Mist and her Dwarf character Senib from the game Dragon Age.

THIS IS NOTHING SERIOUS JUST RANDOM CRACK TO CHEER UP OUR DAYS! \o/

I don't own Senib, Chary does.

I just own Mist and this random crap!

It was pretty late. The moon was at it's highest state and shone down on the small city.

At the bar in this small city sat a pretty and young man. His hair was blue as the summer sky and his eyes green as poison. This man sat in a cornerd table drinking whisky all alone.

Mist was pretty bored as he pearked over at the lively and happy people that was drinking all together. Humans was quite amusing to him, but not this night. This night found another 'thing' amusing.

He couldn't help but to look at this beautiful creature. This man... he couldn't be from here.

He was dirty-blonde, had a big handsome mustache, messy hair and somewhat beard.

Mist havent seen a human like this before.. wait... was he even human?

He had to find out, he had to come closer...

Mist followed this man's moves with his eyes. He could disapear pretty quickly cause of this man's height. Why was he so short Mist thought to himself. Short but really sexy.

Mist licked his lips in lust. He really needed someone like him. Fresh blood.

Mist stood up and walked up to this handsome dwarf and swayed his hips while so.

"Hey there handsome.." Mist started. "How come a handsome fella like you are here all alone?"

The handsome drawf turned his head to Mist and put down his beer that he was drinking. Some beer dripped of his mustache. Mist could feel himself almost jizz of this sight.

"What do you want from me." The dwarf answerd rather cold and not paying Mist much attention.

"Aaw, don't be so meeeean!" Mist said and pouted. "I just wanted to know what a handsome man like you is called? Name please?" He gave the dwarf his sweetest smile which just was rather creepy.

The dwarf drank up his beer and turned his head back to the woman that was serving drinks.

"I'll take the strongest you have! I'll probally need that."

The woman smiled and nodded and poured up their strongest alcholol and gave to the dwarf.

Mist looked confused.

"So.. you think i'm handsome, eh?" He started and drank some. "Well you're not that bad either you know."

This made Mist's heart skipp to the skies. Mist feelt warmness. Warmness leaving his pants. He just jizzed himself.

The dwarf saw this and found this very amusing since no-one really payed that much attention to him before. But the problem was that this guy was a dude like him, and he looked rather young. Was he even legal?

"A-aaah.. This wasnt supposed to happend.." Mist said and was ashamed. "But it can't really be helped since you're so...so... damn...sexy..." He licked his lips.

The drawf couldn't help but to smile and look amused. Maybe this dude wasnt that bad?

"Senib." He said.

Mist looked at him. "Huh?"  
"My name. Senib." Senib ended and reached out his hand to mist and hold his cheek. "Youre not that bad looking yourself." Senib said and looked at Mist face.

Mist blushed deeply. "I-I have a room here... if you wanna... share..."

Senib smirked and finished his drink. He didn't care if this guy wasnt legal. When did he even care for this stuff?

Senib was a know criminal from where he came from. Who know how many underage girls he'd slept with anyway.

"Yea, sure why not?" He said and winked at Mist.

Senib jumped down from the tall bar chair and walked with Mist to his room.

Love sounds left the room. They touched, kissed, moaned and came together...

The next morning the sun shone into the the room right into Mist's face.

It made Mist wake up. He yawned big and sat up. His back was hurting... even his ass.

"What the..." he said and spotted Senib next to him sleeping deeply and snoring loudly.

In panic Mist rushed out from the bed, noticing that he's even naked. What happend last night? Why was he here? Why was this guy here? Why is he naked?

So many questions escaped Mist mind.

Quiet as he could he got dressed without waking Senib up. Mist left the room telling himself not to drink ever again.


End file.
